(1) Field of the Invention
The general field of the present invention is a recreation game played on a table tennis style table with basketball style backboards, hoops and nets.
The game of table tennis is familiar to all. The game includes a table, a vertical net and opposing playing areas. Two or more players volley a plastic ball across the net with wooden paddles until a point is scored.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The table used in table tennis is rectangular in shape and has a net which seperates the table into two equal size playing areas. Each playing area is divided into two serving areas.
There has been numerous additions to the common table tennis table as seen in the following prior art patents.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,365 Payne teaches table tennis side rebound panels on opposing sides. In the game of table tennis the players can play the game ball off the rebound panels into their opponents playing area. The invention has no basketball hoops with nets.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,926 Skinner teaches a game accelerating table tennis table top. This game teaches a deflection bias to a ball with no rebound side panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,585 Semon teaches a return board for single end table tennis. No side panels nor hoops with nets are shown.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,182 Lersch teaches two barriers mounted on a table tennis table. This game does teach a foam ball, but has no side rebound panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,422 Girden teaches a free standing rebound backboard which is placed at one end of the table. The game has no side panels.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,068 McDougall reveals a rebound wall for games such as tennis or the like.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,156 Pugsley teaches a game table formed of two surfaces seperated from each other providing an open space therebetween.
The aforementioned cited prior art patents all teach a recreation game apparatus. Some teach table tennis style tables with additional rebound panels. The cited patents all leave room for a new and novel recreation table tennis style game.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved game apparatus using a standard table tennis table with a standard net thereon. Introduced at this stage are; two basketball style backboards; two basketball style hoops with attached nets and a foam ball with three holes therethrough.
Another object of the game is to introduce the backboards as a means of deflecting the game ball off the boards into the opposite playing area. This increases the game difficulty.
Yet another object of the game is to introduce the backboards with the hoops and nets as a means of scoring points.
Yet another object of the game is to, provide a kit for the consumer which can simply be added onto their present table tennis table at home. The professional model will be placed in recreation centers and they can book court time and play for competition such as racquetball.
The balance of the features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent during the course of the following drawings and preferred embodiment description.